Koskain
Koskain is a country located in the southeast corner of the continent of Valar. The country is controlled by nine feudal Barons who tend to squabble quite frequently. The frequent political dilemmas are handled by a grand council, which is a meeting of all 9 Barons where they can discuss their problems and attempt to reach a conclusion. It is extremely rare for all nine of them to come to a consensus. It has quite temperate seasons, but the grography of the country can change quite drastically from one region to another. The main element used in this country is earth, although it is not specialized in it. Earth is more of just a common element around the country. The country is filled with scattered moderately large villages with some cities here and there. Each Baron has a castle and it's own territory, where things are run slightly differently depending on the Baron who controls that area. Geography A rich and diverse country, Koskain has a vast range of climates and geographical features. Geography can vary drastically from the arid canyons of Jeridor to the fungal forests of Yatrel. Fungal Forests The fungal forests are a unique geographic feature only found in the Yatrel province of Koskain. The trees of these forests are replaced by large fungi and many of the plants are also replaced with fungi. It is still uncertain how many of these species survive, as there is not that much dead organic matter to feed off of. The forest is very dark and gloomy and home to many strange beasts. Provinces There are nine provinces in Koskain, each is independently lead by their own baron. Beralla The province of Beralla is the northern-most province of Koskain, it's capital is Ristark. Being the most mountainous region in Koskain, the main occupation of its citizens are in the mining industry. Being so rich in resources is what caused the Iron Cities to invade the country during the Stonework War. The current Baron of Beralla is Baron Rhone, an old man that is still skeptical of the Iron Cities. The court wizard of Baron Rhone is Llysel Palafer Othea The province of Othea lies southeast of Beralla with its capital, Lafrium, being just south of the border to the Iron Cities. The current Baron of Othea is Baron Alcina, a middle aged woman who is extremely clever. The court wizard under Baron Alcina is NEEDNAME. Jeridor Jeridor is the eastern-most province of Koskain. Its capital, Dromordom, is located in almost the exact center of the province. A slightly more arid region, Jeridor is filled with canyons and rifts more than it is with rolling grasslands. This climate does not suit the agrarian lifestyle much, and the people here tend to be nomadic animal herders (although there are still some permanent settlements). Due to the more rugged lifestyle of the region, a higher density of the population tends to be able to utilize earth magic. The style of magic used here tends to be simple, as it is typically seen as a means of survival. The current Baron of Jeridor is Baron Siro, a contemplative ruler who cares only for peace of his people. The court wizard under Baron Siro is Rayyan Jan. Ustras central province, Capital is Willowwind The current Baron of Ustras is Baron Onder. The court wizard to Baron Onder is Rosavia Dahlen. Porella Porella is the southernmost province of Koskain. The capital of Uspia is located towards the north of the country. The main exports of Porella are wood from its dense forests, but there is a large ship-building economy on its southern ports. The current Baron of Porella is Baron Eba, an old woman who enjoys luxury. The court wizard of Baron Eba is Gamahorts Delia. Galena Capital is Epris The current Baron of Galena is Baron Balduin, a fair Baron who is a strong ruler. The court wizard to Baron Balduin is Alberico Jance. Edrax East of Galena and south of Alfenar, Edrax is the smallest region of Koskain. The capital of Oflyn lies towards the south of the country, in verdant idyllic valleys. Edrax is a mainly agrarian province with little outside reach. The current Baron of Edrax is Baron Lagond, a weak man with a very lax rule over his province. The court wizard of Baron Lagond is Bedri Tennin. Alfenar The westernmost province, Alfenar is one of the wealthier regions of Koskain. It's capital, Cherrymore, lies on the Boundless Gulf, bringing in many merchants from Dracia and abroad. Cherrymore is typically a stopping place for merchants before they make the voyage all the way into the gulf to Dragonport. The current Baron of Alfenar is Baron Heirgin, a greedy man who will stop at nothing to get more money. The court wizard of Baron Heirgin is Ascith Cross. Yatrel Yatrel is a peculiar province in eastern Koskain. The main export of this province is the extremely durable silk that is produced by giant spiders within the fungal forests contained within Yatrel's borders. Besides the fungal forests in the provinces interior, most major settlements are located on the green hills and follow agrarian lifestyles. The capital, Shrum Shri is located on the last checkpoint before entering the fungal forests. The current Baron of Yatrel is Baron Regirian, a relatively young Baron with honest ambitions for Yatrel. The court wizard of Baron Regirian is Zelerus. History The Stonework War The Stonework War began when the Iron Cities invaded Beralla, the northern most province of Koskain. The Iron military began to march towards the Berallan capital of Ristark unannounced one summer day. When asked for their reasoning, the generals stated that more resources were needed to secure the future economic stability of the Iron cities and that the gain to the Iron cities would far outweigh the loss to Koskain. The current Baron of Beralla, Baron Rhone, was quickly losing territory and desperate to win the battle. He managed to convince the other 8 Barons that the invasion was a country-wide crisis, as the Iron military would likely be unstoppable and capable of conquering the entirety of Koskain. While the iron military was swiftly making its way through Beralla, the 9 Barons were slowly gathering the materials for an ancient and powerful ritual to summon the stonework militia. This ritual has never actually been performed successfully and requires an impossibly large amount of power. The 9 Barons secretly each possessed a shard of Soul, which they used to perform the ritual. Each Baron's court wizard, using the 9 shards of soul, attempted to summon the militia. The ritual was a success, but the 9 shards of Soul were shattered in the process. As the iron military was approaching Ristark, the stonework militia was summoned; an army of 100,000 stone soldiers proficient in earth magic. Each of the stonework militia soldiers had a crystal embedded in their back called an etaria crystal, which granted them their destructive powers. The battle at Ristark raged for days but ultimately ended in the near defeat of the stonework militia, though the iron military was also badly hurt. The Stonework War wasn't officially over until the iron military eventually pulled out of Beralla years later when they had to give it back to Koskain in order to join the newly created international council. Sometimes you can still find remnants of the stonework militia, buried underground or crumbling in a field, with their etaria crystals shattered or looted, although some etaria crystals still exist and would be a powerful and valuable artifact to have. Culture Earth is a common affinity within the country, although they are not specialized in its use. Government Koskain is ruled as a confederacy, with each of the nine provinces being independently run by its own Baron. The Barons maintain loose alliances and conduct in the regular trade of resources and information. Though a confederacy, many of the Barons do bicker with one another on a constant basis. Other world leaders have pushed for them to elect someone to run the country in its entirety, and have the Barons still rule their provinces but report to a higher official. None of the Barons want to give up their power though so no progress has been made. Court Wizards Court wizards are used in Koskain as a strategic advantage to gain political leverage. Each baron has one court wizard, usually skilled in the earth affinity, to help them make decisions and to aid them if conflict is to ever break out. Some of the provinces groom their court wizards from a young age while other court wizards come from outlying villages and request the position with a show of their skill. Court wizards are used in many political affairs including the occasional sabotage of other provinces. For many Barons, a powerful court wizard brings more political sway and ultimately more power to the province. Powerful court wizards were essential in the Koskain civil war, as few of the residents of the country were formally trained in Arts meant for combat. Notable Locations The Cold Gates The Cold Gates is a name that refers to a mysterious castle at the top of Lorcan Mountain. There is an anomaly with the weather that causes snow to constantly fall on the black stones of this castle. There is a guardian that guards the castle that is believed by many to be sent from the gods as an impenetrable defender of what lies beyond the gates. It is said that behind these castle walls lies Serenity’s Heart, an object that is said to be able to bestow immense power unto the wielder. The Heart is a talisman that is said to be able to heal any wound, regardless of how deadly it is.Category:World Category:Valar